


I Trust You

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Series: RibCage [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra arm, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Sad Lance (Voltron), Sad Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro hurts Lance, shangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: Lance tries to wake Shiro up after he noticed something was wrong.





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Gods, I haven't written in forever and I feel horrible about it because of school. So, I'm gonna give some shangst because the Klance fluff is still being made. So, enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning, there is a fight scene so yeah.

I snuggled closer to Shiro's side, smiling. The warmth was so calming while the ship was quiet and slightly cold. Hearing a few noises, and felt Shiro twitch. Shrugging it off and moved close, placing soft kissing on the side of his neck. Feeling the cool metal arm against my side and waist. The cold fingers holding the bone, feeling them twitch slightly as well. "Shiro?" Humming softly, seeing his lip twitch. He looked in pain. Moving my hand, slowly, to cup the other's cheek. Propping myself with my elbow. Feeling his grip tighten, it didn't feel good now that Shiro was using his strength.

Cupping his face, "Hey. Baby, wake up." Gently shaking him, Lance locked the door before they went to bed, just incase. Now sitting up fully, seeing Shiro move around. I was starting to get nervous, "Shiro." Saying a little louder before shaking him softly, "Wake up buddy." Feeling the metal fingers crushing me now, whimpering in pain. It really hurt, and probably gonna leave a bruise. Seeing the other's eyes open. They looked terrified, but also, so tired. It was like that Shiro was afraid of me. "Get away." I heard him almost like a growl. Shiro moved away. Feeling the coolness leaving, and I, as well backed up a little. "Shiro, it's me, Lance." Saying. I didn't know what was getting into Shiro's mind, but he wasn't thinking. Seeing such an angry expression on his face, "Get the hell away!" His hand started to glow purple. I could feel my stomach dropping. "S-Shiro... S-stop please.." Getting off the bed, only wearing boxers and sweatpants. I left my bayard in my room since I didn't think of bringing it here. Glancing at Shiro and then the door, Shiro looked as if he was going to attack any second.

Sadly, my guess was correct. Hearing the bed creek, and footsteps. "Shiro stop!" My voice shivered, feeling my back slam against the wall. His human hand wrapped around my throat, I grab his fingers, trying desperately to get them off. Gasping for air, before feeling a sudden burning feeling on my arm. Screaming out in pain as tears didn't even threat my eyes, they just fell. The screams were weak and soft. "Shiro please!" I begged, my throat wanting to close on itself.

Finally getting the strength, kicking Shiro in the stomach. Feeling him let go, my butt hitting the floor. The anger made my heart feel crushed as he lunched at me. Trying to dodge the glowing hand the best I could do. He got me on the back, and lower leg for seconds. Screaming each time, it felt like the worst pain I've ever felt. "Shiro please stop! I'm begging." I sobbed out, seeing his movements slow. Like he was awaking but I still saw the murdering expression. Kicking him in the side and pushed him back, seeing how the anger was getting worst. "Stop baby, I love you." I tried to get him to wake up, it wasn't working. "I won't let you hurt him." Shiro growled, "I'll kill you before then."

Quickly scrambling to the door, tripping over my shirt. 'Get up! Get up!!' My body screamed, hearing his footsteps but they were softer. Getting up and yo the door, trying to unlock. "Come on." I cried to myself. My stomach twisting, before hearing the door with a hiss. Getting out and tripping. Keith and Hunk were running down the hallway with their bayards ready. Pidge following behind. Everything was getting so hazy and the edge of my vision was getting dark. I watch Shiro's eyes widen, "L-Lance?" As he moved closer, I froze and actually flinched, trying to get away. Keith and Hunk were the most surprised, "Lance. We happened." Hunk whispered quietly, seeing the burn. And gently scooped me up. Keith looked at Shiro, surprised. Pidge told Coran to start up a pod.

Everything was getting more and more slow or whatever, it hurt to keep my eyes open. Slowly closing my eyes, I could faintly heard Hunk but I didn't make out what he was saying. Soon the cold embrace surrounded me, the burning feeling disappeared. Like someone was putting a gel pack on them. My neck felt light, I was able to feel Shiro's fingers squeezing softly. My heart raced before calming down. 'It's okay... Just rest.' Thinking to myself before resting.

-

The pod opened, feeling myself tumbling into someone's arms. Hunk, he smelt like cookies and ginger. Slowly opening my eyes, glancing around the brightly lit room. Hunk was, obviously holding me, looking worried. Keith was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and worried. Pidge was... they were crying on the couch, being held by Allura. Coran was saying something I didn't catch. But Shiro, he wasn't here.

"S...Shiro?" My voice sounded like crap. "Where is he?" Sitting up, looking around. "He hasn't left his room in two days. Keith only seen him, but only for a few seconds." Hunk frowned. Knowing this was messing up Voltron. "I need to see him." Trying to get up, needing Hunk. My left leg felt so weak, standing up straight. Before hearing little footsteps running towards me. It was Pidge, she hugged me tightly. Crying, Allura looked apologetic. "Hey... I'm okay Pidge, don't worry." I gently rubbed their back. Me and Pidge had a close relationship, almost siblings. Giving her a few minutes before letting her go. Moving away from Hunk, "I'm okay buddy... Just. Give me to be minutes." Saying quietly, first thing first, I need to get dressed in something different. Slowly walking down the hallway to my room, only throwing on some pajama pants, a white top and my jacket. Now to Shiro.

Leaving my room and started to walk, my heart was racing. I feel afraid. Taking a deep breath, hearing nothing from the other's room. Opening the door, seeing Shiro's eyes widen before looking away, ashamed. Taking a deep breath and walked in.  
"Shiro?" My voice spoke quietly, wishing it was louder. I'm not afraid of Shiro, I'm just not. Slowly moving closer and saw him start to back away. "Shiro.." Frowning, "Please... stay back." His voice sounded broken. Scared.

"This would of never worked out.. I'm a broken soul, and I hurt you." He whispered, my heart swelling. "Shiro. I knew the consequences, that's why I said yes." I don't want him to blame himself. "You were terrified and wasn't awake. I don't blame you." Moving closer, seeing him tense. "W-why?" His voice trembled, close to crying. Slowly sitting down on his bed, "Because I trust you.."

Softly reaching over and grabbed his Galra hand. Seeing the tears falling onto his lap. "Why? I hey you, I-I... I could of killed you." He was crying. My heart shattered, I hated to see him like this. I hugged him, "But you didn't." I said softly. Feeling his body shake from crying. "I don't blame you." I said quietly. Placing soft kisses on his cheek. I was scared, but not because of Shiro, I was scared that Shiro would never forgive himself. I held his Galra hand, moving it to my cheek. Feeling the shaking but cool fingers cup my cheek. "Why?" He looked so confused. "Because I know you won't hurt me.." Placing a kiss on his head.

It took weeks for Shiro to touch me again, for the first days, I was only able to hold a finger without him panicking. Around week 5, I hugged him but he broke down crying. It hurt seeing him like this, I can see the way he looks at my neck or the burn areas. The bruising of my neck was very faint but I knew Shiro felt it. He could see the hand prints he burned into my skin, it was a slightly lighter skin tone. No matter how many times I told him it wasn't his fault, I still could see it in his eyes.

Sitting on the sand, we all were able to rest on a planet that kinda looked like earth. But all it was is water and beaches. Some grass and palm trees. Shiro say next to me but we were a hand apart. "Shiro?" Looking at him, seeing his gaze shift to the right. "Yes?" Saying quietly. "Look at me." I moved closer, hearing a sigh. He looked over fully at me, "I don't wa-" I had to cut him short, he was trying to talk his way out of this talk and I wasn't going to allow that. Pulling him into a kiss, feeling Shiro tense up but relax ticks after. It felt like minutes, knowing it was shorter than that. Pulling away, gently taking his hand. "I love you Shiro."

....

_"I love you too Lance."_

\---  
 **Extra:**

"No matter what, I love you." Laying on my side. Feeling his arm around my waist, finally gotten him to relax. "Alright... I love you." He yawned quietly, still nervous to sleep with me again. "I love you too." I whisper, placing a soft kiss on his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas that you want to be written. It can be any ship, and I'll try to do it!


End file.
